Another Time
by BananaWombat221
Summary: *I DON'T KNOW IF ANYONE HAS USED THIS PLOT BEFORE* When Annabeth, the incomplete Seven, and some Greek demigods discover a frozen Ancient Greek warrior, they discover that he is in fact a living legend and the missing link in the Prophecy of Seven. Meanwhile, the warrior has some trouble adjusting to modern life...AU. Powerful!Percy. Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if anyone has done anything similar, I apologize if you think I've copied you but I haven't.**

**PERCY J IS NOT MINE.**

**CHARACTERS NOT MINE.**

**PLOT, HOWEVER, IS MINE.**

**IMAGINE THIS FIRST SCENE LIKE THE ICE CAVE FROM CAPTAIN AMERICA.**

**I'M SORRY IF ANY HISTORICAL CLOTHES/REFERENCES ARE INCORRECT.**

**PERCY IS A YEAR OLDER THAN ANNABETH IN THIS.**

**TOTALLY DIFFERENT UNIVERSE, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY.**

**GAIA NEVER AWOKE, NO WAR WITH THE EARTH. THERE IS A PROPHECY OF SEVEN, AND THEY'VE BEEN HUNTING FOR THE LAST OF THE SEVEN. **

Camp Half-Blood is at peace with Camp Jupiter. They're carrying out a joint ice excavation **(don't know if that's the right word for it)** in Antarctica, because Chiron and Lupa both sensed great power.

Annabeth Chase, a pretty blonde sixteen-year-old daughter of Athena, is digging around with her dagger. They're in a large hollowed out cave in the ice, with stalactites and stalagmites in every corner. Jason Grace, Piper McClean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace, and a load of other Greek (no more Roman) demigods are poking at the ice, in search of the 'great power'. Leo was melting the ice with his hands.

Annabeth brushed off her jeans ineffectually and sighed. "Guys, we might as well call it a day," she called out. There were murmurs of agreement as they all started to head towards the rope ladder dangling in the cave.

Jason had just reached the ladder when something caught Annabeth's eye.

"Wait!" she yelled, unnecessarily loud. Her voice echoed around the cave. "What's that?"

She hurried over. It had been a glint of bronze that had caught her eye. She fell to her knees and started scooping away at the ice with her dagger.

"There...there's something under here!" she called back. Everyone came rushing over, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Katie Gardner at the front, waiting behind Annabeth.

After a few minutes of digging, Annabeth uncovered a length of leather with a slightly tapered end, with bronze studs. Her heart thumped. "If this is what I think it is," she said, trembling slightly, "then...oh my god..."

A large chunk of ice suddenly slithered loose and Annabeth leapt back with a small scream. All of the demigods behind her gasped and backed off a few steps.

A head was encased in the icy floor, face up. A male, who looked about seventeen - a year older than Annabeth - with slight stubble on his chin. Messy black hair, handsome features, closed eyes. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed, as if he was asleep and trying to solve a puzzle in his dreams.

"What the HECK?!" Leo squeaked.

Annabeth had gotten over her shock and crawled forward slightly. "Cyrogenically frozen," she whispered, but all the demigods caught it. "From the looks of it..."

She began digging frantically with her dagger again, eagerly this time. When no-one moved to help her, she made a swift motion with her hand, and the rest of the Seven - minus one - with Thalia all hurried forward to dig.

A body began forming. Tall, at least six foot three, and muscled but not obscenely. Clothed in a chainmail top and a leather pleated skirt, a sword at the hip. Ancient Greek warrior clothes.

The body was eventually free from ice and they all sat back on their haunches, panting slightly. Annabeth reached forward and touched the blue-white, lightly frosted arm gently. Beyond freezing cold.

"Back to the Argo II with him," she said decisively. "Jason, Clarisse, help me."

Jason grabbed the guy's torso, Clarisse his legs, and Annabeth helped them carry the heavy Greek warrior to the foot of the ladder.

"FESTUS!" Annabeth yelled up. "Some sort of carrier, please?"

There was snort, a blast of brief heat, and a leather sling was lowered on a chain. They hoisted the warrior into it and climbed up the ladder, Annabeth tugging three times on the chain, making the sling zip up out of sight.

They got to the top. The sling had deposited the still frosted warrior onto the deck of the ship. The rest of the demigods clambered up the ladder and onboard as Annabeth ordered Jason and Clarisse to get him to the infirmary.

"Leo, with me," she said briskly.

"The Torch is happy to help," he said, striking a superhero pose.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered something about decapitation. Leo swiftly followed her.

Jason and Clarisse had laid the warrior down on one of the beds. "What the heck do we do now?" Jason asked, nervous.

"Leo, I need fire," Annabeth said, and Jason's eyes bugged.

"Now, THAT I can do," Leo said joyfully, his hands flaming.

"Not like that!" Annabeth hissed. "Do you want to roast him? Gentle heat, please."

Leo looked disappointed but obliged.

"Now, I want you to gently and slowly defreeze him," Annabeth said.

Leo looked at her quizzically, but seeing her impatience and knowing not to mess with the daughter of Athena, got busy.

It was a long, slow process, which Annabeth claimed necessary, because 'fast heat is dangerous in this situation'. During that time, the rest of the demigods trickled down to the infirmary and stood around the warrior's bed, fascinated, until everyone, excluding only Festus and Coach Hedge, was there, staring down at their discovery.

When Leo was done, Annabeth touched the warrior's arm. Still cold, but she could feel a pulse thrumming alive and strong. She frowned. That was strange. He shouldn't be waking up that quickly.

The warrior's skin was tan, his hair surprisingly dry after spending so much time frozen solid. His eyes began moving under their lids, and the demigods all took in a breath and stepped back slightly.

The warrior's eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW!**

**Two reviews, four favourites and ten follows.**

**Whoooaaaa.**

**Thank you so much, guys! :D**

Annabeth gasped softly when she saw the warrior's eyes. They were the brightest, most piercing green she'd ever seen, framed with soft black lashes.

What happened next, Annabeth couldn't fully process.

The second the warrior's eyes opened, he jumped to his feet in a practised move and stood on the bed, staring at the shocked demigods. Drawing his sword, he pointed it at them, swinging it, shouting in such fast Ancient Greek that Annabeth could barely understand it, but it sounded like he was asking who they were.

When he got no answers other than shocked stares, he leapt over them like a gazelle, bounced once with two feet on the opposite bed and vaulted through the window.

Annabeth went pelting from the infirmary, followed by the curious demigods. "Secure the ship!" she bellowed at them. "Make sure he doesn't jump off or kill anything."

The demigods rushed off until only Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Clarisse and Katie were left. They hurried to the front deck to find the warrior with his sword pressed against Coach Hedge's throat, who was bleating nervously.

"Get away from him!" Clarisse yelled, drawing her spear.

The warrior jumped away from the satyr and onto the railing. Annabeth sucked in a breath. He was balancing, seemingly precariously, on a thin pole, just a gust of wind away from an eighty-storey drop. But his posture was confident. He'd probably balanced on something like that before.

He pointed his sword at them, yelling furiously in Ancient Greek.

"Calm down, man!" Jason said loudly. "We can't understand what you're saying!"

The warrior's brows furrowed. "You do not speak Greek?" he questioned in accented English. Annabeth almost fell over.

"You speak English?" she asked.

"Yes," the warrior said, seemingly offended. He did not put his sword away. "Of course I do."

"But you are a Grecian warrior, correct?" Annabeth asked, moving a little closer.

"Yes, and more," the warrior said, lowering his sword a little. "My name is Perseus, son of Poseidon."

Annabeth stumbled back the way she came. Hazel and Piper caught her and asked her in hushed voices what was wrong.

"Perseus," she mumbled. "He's...Perseus. But Perseus died!"

"Perseus, son of Jupiter?" Jason questioned.

"Zeus," Annabeth corrected automatically. "And no. Perseus son of Poseidon was an Ancient Greek warrior, the greatest of them all. Unsung hero of the Trojan War. If any of you bothered to do the reading, you would know that while he was not famous, he was quite possibly the best swordfighter of Greece and Rome combined. He is said to have died while on a global exploration." It dawned on her. "That's why he was frozen in ice! His ship must have been passing Antarctica and he fell off!"

"Best swordfighter," Jason repeated, a little jealousy flashing in his eyes.

"Where am I?" Perseus' voice came suddenly, making them all jump.

"It's kind of complicated," Annabeth began.

"Tell me, daughter of Athena," he said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Perseus, this is the year 2013," Annabeth said gently. "You've been asleep for hundreds and hundreds of years."

Perseus' face twisted. He raised a fist, and all the demigods stepped back. Leo uttered a small shriek.

A fist made entirely of seawater, mimicking Perseus' hand exactly, rose up behind the Ancient Greek warrior.

"I don't believe you!" he roared. "Do not lie to me!"

"Perseus, please - !" Annabeth began, but Perseus pointed his fist at her and the watery fist obeyed.

"Perseus, sleep!" Piper suddenly bellowed, her voice so thick with charmspeak that Leo's eyes started drooping.

The Ancient Greek warrior wobbled slightly, and fell off the railing, thankfully onto the deck and not plummeting into the swirling waters below.

"Cursed daughter of Aphrodite..." he mumbled, before suddenly going limp.

Annabeth approached with caution. He was completely out.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," she whispered, before commanding Jason and Clarisse to take him to the infirmary again.

**As far as I know, there wasn't a Perseus son of Poseidon Ancient Greek warrior best swordfighter *takes deep breath after frenzy*. So don't quote me on it. xD**


End file.
